Several Miles From The Sun
by NyEspi
Summary: Set after S2E14 'Born Under A Bad Sign'. Sam and Dean meet Nina, a girl who slowly starts to learn why she was brought to Bobby's doorstep. Sam/Nina
1. Unafraid

A/N: So, here is my first Supernatural fic. This story, I have a feeling, is going to be fun and a bit more liberating to write because Nina is my own creation. If you are a fan of the show, I don't need to tell you how awesome our boys are. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Unafraid<span>

She woke with a start. Disoriented, she looked around, scanning the unfamiliar place. It was an older house, unkempt with books everywhere. This wasn't home. Not that she knew where home was... or anything, really. She quickly realized she couldn't remember anything, not even her own name. As she sat up an older man walked into the room.

"You're up," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" She asked, backing up against the window behind her.

"I'm Bobby. How's your head?"

She touched her head and winced at the pain. She brought her hand down and saw blood. "Oh god…"

"You're okay, here…" Bobby went over to the desk on the right side of the room and grabbed a wet cloth from the bowl sitting on the desk. He walked over and offered it to her. She looked at him trying to search for any signs that would indicate he shouldn't be trusted but she came up empty. She took the cloth from him and placed it over her wound on her head.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in South Dakota," Bobby replied as he pulled up a chair beside the desk.

"Did I… fall or something?"

"Looks like. Do you remember anything?"

"Um…" She tried to think of anything, anything at all, but it was just giving her a bigger headache than she already had. "My head isn't exactly 100% right now."

"I found this in your pocket." Bobby pulled out a blackberry. "I tried unlocking it, but I didn't know what pin to use."

She took the phone and looked at it closely. A moment passed before she suddenly had an image of her hands dialing digits. It was almost like a frequently played memory. She dialed the same numbers in, 0215, and the phone unlocked itself. "I don't know how I knew that," she said looking up at Bobby with wide eyes.

She looked back down at the phone and notice she had a voicemail message. She pressed the SEND button and listened to a male voice coming in on the other end.

_"Hey Nina, its Harvey. I hope everything is alright. You just left without so much as an explanation and I'm just worried. Please call me when you get this."_

Nina ended the call and sighed. "Well, at least I exist."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Nina."

Suddenly they heard the back door open. "Hey Bobby!" said a deep male voice followed by the sound of the door closing. "You home?"

"I'm in here," replied Bobby.

In walked in two guys, one was taller than the other. Nina couldn't argue that they were both handsome, but they had a look so familiar in their features. A look that said they've seen a lot in their young life. A look she somehow knew all too well even though she couldn't remember a thing.

"Hello… who's this?" asked the shorter one of the two as he eyed Nina appreciatively.

Nina should've been panicked at the sight of these two strangers towering over her but instead she rolled her eyes at the guy. _Men._

"Her name is Nina. I found her unconscious in the back lot. Don't know how she got there."

"And you didn't think to take her to a hospital?" asked the taller one.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know, something told me not to…"

"Picking up strange girls? I'm surprised at you, Bobby," said the shorter one, teasingly.

"Listen you idjit, she needed help—"

"Hey! Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not in the room? I'm sitting right here," Nina said a little louder than she intended.

The three men turned to look at her, surprised. "Uh, sorry, I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean," said the taller one as he gestured to the guy beside him.

"Nina." Introducing herself with her name was strange since she had only learned it moments ago, but it felt right regardless.

Sam smiled and gave her a nod in response. Nina couldn't help but be taken by it. The way it almost reached his green eyes was almost heart breaking. It told of hardship and the exhaustion he was most likely feeling and she smiled back kindly.

Sam tilted his head slightly, curious at her gesture. Nina looked away, suddenly feeling claustrophobic with them hovering over her. She stood up quickly forgetting that her head was cracked open like a melon and she groaned in pain, putting the cloth back in its previous position.

"Can you point the way to the rest room, please?" she asked Bobby.

"It's up the stairs, down the hall to your right."

Nina walked past Sam and Dean towards the staircase, feeling their eyes on her as she went. A normal person wouldn't have felt very good about that, but at this point, she was hurting too much to really care.

Sam watched her make her way up the stairs. Her black disheveled hair falling halfway down her back, swayed with every step she took. She was something else. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that he just couldn't ignore. The way her gentle hazel eyes looked at him for that split second, unafraid and full of understanding. It boggled his mind that she would show any sign of kindness at this point considering the fact that she was in a stranger's home, not knowing who they were, if they would hurt her, or worse.

Not that they would ever do such a thing, but she doesn't know that.

"She's… quite a pistol," Dean finally said, breaking the silence.

"How did you know to find her, Bobby?" Sam asked, turning to face him.

Bobby sat back down in the chair and waited for the boys to pull up chairs too. "I didn't want to say anything in front of her, but I just woke up with a feeling like I had to go outside. I started walking around the lot and I found her on the ground, passed out. Now, I don't know what compelled me to keep her here rather than taking her to get medical attention, but this has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"Well, is she going to be alright?" asked Dean.

"She seems to have some sort of amnesia. She didn't even remember her own name. She learned it through a message she heard on her phone. But I think with time she might regain it. She was able to unlock her phone on the first try."

"I guess if she was sent here, she's our responsibility. At least for the time being," Dean replied.

Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Nina looked at herself in the mirror. Her soft features were covered in dried blood, her hair looked like she got in a fight with a lawn mower and her head wouldn't stop throbbing. She was grateful it wasn't bleeding. She started to remove her jacket when she saw it.<p>

It was dark where she was. A warehouse, she assumed. But what she saw was clear as day. She knew the woman in front of her. She loved her, and she was looking at her with tears in her eyes. Nina knew what was coming and she knew she couldn't stop it from happening.

"Mom…" she whispered.

The black smoke began to choke her mother as it forced itself down her throat. But as it was doing so, her mother outstretched her hand to Nina and then it was bright; too bright, in fact. She couldn't make out what she was seeing, but she felt like she was flying. Then she was falling.

Nina screamed.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is! My first chapter. Please review! I would LOVE to hear what you thought and suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcomed. :)


	2. Hostage

A/N: First off, thank you so much to my girls that reviewed! I love you so much; your support means a lot. I just couldn't stop writing and brainstorming today so here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Hostage<span>

Sam, Dean and Bobby shot their heads up at the sound of Nina screaming. They ran towards the staircase and went up, down the hall. Sam pushed the door open to the bathroom to find Nina on the floor, in the fetal position, panting with tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes looking around frantically.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he crouched down before her, instinctively placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nina looked up at Sam when she felt him touch her. Concern edged his features and she tried to calm her panic. "I—I don't know," she began to sit up, "My mother- I couldn't stop it," she said, her voice wavering.

"Stop what?" Sam asked.

"The smoke, it was going down her throat. I think she sent me here."

"What, like, teleported you here?" asked Dean as he looked over Sam's shoulder at Nina.

"She would have to be very powerful to pull off something like that," said Bobby.

Nina looked over at Bobby and nodded. "I think she was. It just wasn't enough."

Nina couldn't deny that the memory shook her to the core. Was her mother gone, dead, or taken over by whatever that thing was? She was too tired, and if she was being honest, too terrified to even consider the possibility that this wasn't the end of it. There's a reason why her mother sent her here and there's a reason why it was now. What that was, she couldn't even begin to guess.

"Uh, look, why don't you clean up and just meet us downstairs okay?" Sam finally said before he helped Nina up off the floor.

Nina watched them file out of the bathroom and sighed when Sam closed the door behind him. She began to undress and then stepped into the tub. The hot water was welcomed. She let it wash over her, allowing it to ease her aching body.

She had to admit, this was a definite turn of events. Not even a couple of hours ago she was unconscious in some stranger's home, woke up with no memory, and now all she sees in her head is the way her mother looked in the last moments before everything went completely white. She couldn't see anything before she was knocked out cold, but she could definitely feel.

She felt her mother's love and her guidance. She knew she could trust that her mother would protect her with her last breath. Nina was so afraid that she had. But she couldn't allow herself to dwell on that, her mother wouldn't want her too. For some reason, she felt this intense need to be strong and guarded because that was going to be the only way she would to survive.

She wanted to cry. God, did she want to cry.

But she pushed the tears back. Even in the privacy of this bathroom she wouldn't allow herself to cry because she knew that if she did, she might not be able to stop. She might not be able to go downstairs and prepare herself to fully trust these men that she's been so inadvertently placed in the care of.

No, she wasn't going to cry. She was going to go face this like the woman she was sure her mother raised her to be. Head on and at full force.

After a few more moments, she shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the shelving above the toilet seat. She got dressed in her dirty jeans and tank top and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Bobby were sitting in the kitchen, chatting with beers in hand, when Nina walked into the room.<p>

"We need to get me some clothes. I showered but I still stink," Nina said as she looked down at her outfit. She looked up to find the guys looking at her like she had just caught them doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. "Was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Sam replied.

"Well, sort of," Dean interjected with a smirk and Sam shot him a glare. "See, we are at a loss here. We know nothing about you except that your mother has been possessed by a demon and that apparently the amnesia you are currently experiencing did away with your fear. I mean, aren't you just a little bit freaked out?"

"Don't sugarcoat it, Dean," Sam grumbled.

Nina looked at Sam before turning her eyes to Dean. "Should I be? You're not going to kill me are you?" Nina asked as she folded arms.

"No."

"Then why be afraid of you?"

"I don't know, it's just weird! You're like the worst hostage ever," Dean replied pointedly.

Nina raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, so I'm a hostage…"

"No, you're not." Sam frowned at Dean before looking at Nina. "But you do realize that you just can't leave now, right?" Sam said in a much calmer manner than Dean.

Nina rolled her eyes. "As if I would know where to go…"

"Look, all we're saying is that we're not sure how to handle this right now," Sam began. "But I say we wait it out. I mean you seem to be regaining some of your memory and you've only been awake for a couple hours. My guess is it's only a matter of time before you regain it completely."

"Sam's right. We need more to work with and right now, we've got squat," Bobby added.

Nina nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After having been forced out of Sam Winchester's body, Meg was itching for a fight. She couldn't wait to find those bastards and their red neck friend and take pleasure in ripping them a new one. But she had to be patient. Especially since, technically, she wasn't allowed to harm a hair on Sam's head. Azazel wouldn't be too happy if she did. He'd remind her of what Hell really is, not that she could ever forget.<p>

No, she liked it up here. Up here, she could have fun inhabiting bodies like the one she was in now. Addie Morgan, pretty powerful witch and mother to Nina Wandell, who has proven to be a thorn in her side. She was going to have to take care of her, if only she knew where this bitch zapped her to, and then maybe she could off her just like she did her father.

Addie was still in there, Meg could feel her protesting at the thought of killing her daughter, but it only made her smile. Addie was powerless now. That little stunt she pulled right before Meg settled inside her opened her up and made it easy for Meg to take the wheel.

Meg looked at herself in the rearview mirror of the VW Rabbit she had stolen from her latest victim. She had a fleeting thought if it was still considered stealing if the guy had been dead prior to her taking the car… she shrugged and smiled at her reflection.

"Take it easy Addie, I'm just following orders whilst having a little fun," she said out loud. "Oh, and don't worry, when I find your daughter, I won't kill her. Not right away, anyway." Meg's evil smile got bigger as she felt the underlying panic rise within her.

She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: oh boy, oh boy. Don't forget to review! :D


	3. Not A Homemaker

A/N: It's amazing how quick these chapters are coming to me! Hope you enjoy this one!

New A/N: I revised a little bit. Just one line was bothering me and I think it was giving the wrong vibe of how Nina is dealing. Hope this is better. :)

Final A/N: Ok, so this chapter has probably been the one with the most revisions after posting. I was watching 2x17 'Hearts' this morning and my SPN werewolf facts were not correct, so I hope this will the last time I ever make changes to this chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Not a Homemaker<span>

Sam Winchester was looking at her. It was curious how he would do it when he thought she wasn't looking so she wouldn't know. But she knew. She knew and it made her smile despite herself.

Nina was doing Bobby's dishes after having made the boys a meal. She was surprised to find out she was actually a decent cook. Of course, the meal hadn't been anything special, just ground beef with pasta from the box. She'd be damned if she did anything from scratch. But she was happy she hadn't burned anything and the guys weren't showing signs of food poisoning so that had to be a good sign.

It had been about two weeks since she woke up in this house with no memory. Her last moments with her mother had been haunting her, and she had had to endure it, waiting for something, anything that would trigger another memory of her life, but nothing ever did it. So far all Nina had learned about herself was that she was a pretty good homemaker and that she hated it with a passion.

Still, she couldn't shake her anxiety. She was feeling bored with her role here. Like this wasn't her. She wanted out of the house and she knew if she didn't get out, she was going to go crazy.

She had learned that Bobby, Sam and Dean were hunters. They killed every unspeakable, supernatural evil thing that exists out there, including (she hoped) the thing that infected her mother. There was no doubt in her mind that these were the people that were going to help her. That's why she never went to the authorities and that's why she didn't run away. It had all made sense when they told her who they were.

The way she was feeling was almost like her instincts were way ahead of her memories; she knew part of it had to have been what her mother did to her. Dean was wrong, her fear wasn't gone. Quite the opposite, really she was terrified. But not of them, no, she was terrified of everything else out there. The things they had so graciously skimmed through had her feeling so overwhelmed and she was glad they hadn't gotten into too much detail. She wasn't sure she would've been able to handle it. Not in one blow, anyway.

Ghosts, demons, shape shifters, evil clowns. She was amazed she hadn't felt the need to run and hide. She held her ground, figuring this was her life now and she might as well get used to it. It wasn't like she could go back to the way things were because she had no idea how things used to be before 2 weeks ago.

She turned to faucet off before grabbing a dish towel to dry her hands. She walked over to the kitchen table where Sam was sitting pretending to do research on their latest case.

"So have you found anything?" Nina asked as she took a seat in front of Sam.

"Um, yeah, apparently there have been what seem to be animal attacks in the past week or so just outside of Denver, Colorado. Reports say the victims that were mauled had their hearts missing," Sam replied. He said all this in a manner that let Nina know this wasn't his first run and it made her chuckle.

Sam looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just… This is so strange," Nina said.

"What is?"

"This. This thing you guys do: Fighting monsters. I would've never thought in a million years. And yet, it makes perfect sense. Like this has always been this way. My mother was obviously a witch and though I seem to be normal, all the things you guys told me about? It's almost like I've always known they were real."

"Maybe you did. You just can't remember that you did."

"Like everything else at the moment," Nina sighed in aggravation. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to know _nothing_. To feel so lost. I don't even know my last name."

"I _do_ know how that feels, trust me. You're not alone in this."

Nina met Sam's eyes and tilted her head. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and she could feel how much he cared. He was willing to do anything it took to help her and she couldn't understand why, but she found great comfort in it.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Make everything feel like it's going to be okay."

Sam gave her a half smile, "Because it will be."

Sam looked at her. The sadness behind her eyes was there. Even if she tried t hide it, he could see it. He knew it all too well. Losing his father was something he still dealt with and he could understand Nina's pain because he felt it too. Every day.

Sam didn't understand why, but he felt compelled to help her, to comfort her. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he had felt something that he hadn't felt in so long. Not since Jessica. And even now, looking back he wasn't sure even with Jessica he felt this because Jessica didn't know everything about him. But Nina embraced what he and Dean did and she didn't freak out. She was intriguing to say the least.

She was beautiful. He couldn't deny that. Her long black wavy hair was picked up in a loose ponytail with tendrils tickling her cheeks. Her hazel eyes looked at him and it almost made him feel like she could see right through him. She had such strength about her, like she's seen a lot but she just couldn't remember what. Dean couldn't tell, but he could. She was afraid.

Nina bit her lip after a moment and looked away. She didn't know what Sam was thinking, but the way he was looking at her made her all of a sudden very uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Sam suddenly said, noticing he had been staring a little longer than he had intended to.

"So, my baby is ready for the road. Ready to go, Sammy?" asked Dean as he walked through the door into the kitchen with Bobby not far behind.

They had been in the garage while Dean worked on the Impala after dinner. Nina had laughed to find out that the love of Dean's life was in fact a car, a very cool '67 Chevy, but still a car nonetheless.

"We're leaving already?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, assuming you found something useful, I'd say we better hit the road," Dean replied.

"Um, I did find a few things. Animal attacks, missing hearts…My guess it could be a werewolf."

"Werewolf, huh…?" Dean started to grinned. "Now I'm excited."

"It's definitely worth checking out… And then if you're up for it, we can go to Disneyland." Sam teased, amused at his brother.

"Great, let's go then."

Sam began gathering his things and the laptop when Nina had an idea.

"Wait, let me come with you."

"Excuse me, what?" Dean asked bewilderment in full force on his features. Everyone in the room shared his sentiments.

Nina started to feel a little scrutinized under their hard gazes but she didn't care. If she was ever going to fight the thing that took her mother, she was going to have to learn to fight, period.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy-"

"Well, now there's the understatement of the century," interrupted Dean.

"-But just hear me out," Nina continued, ignoring Dean's comment. "Something big is coming. We may not know exactly what it is yet, but we need to be prepared._I_ need to be prepared. I can't be in this house one more night feeling useless."

"You're not useless, you make dinner," said Dean.

"Shut up, Dean," said Sam, feeling irritated with his brother.

"No Sam, are you even listening to what she's saying? She's going to get herself killed!" Dean yelled.

"Just calm down for a second!" Sam shouted back.

"You calm down! Are you kidding me?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and walked over to Nina. "Nina, this is too dangerous. We can't risk you getting hurt."

"Sam, I can do this, I know I can," Nina said, almost pleadingly.

"How? How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Not good enough."

"Sam—"

"Dean is right. I'm sorry." As soon as Sam said the words he turned around a headed towards the door. "Let's go, Dean."

And with that they were gone. Nina felt this swell of anger coming up inside her. She didn't understand why, she knew she was being reckless, but she just couldn't stand aside anymore.

"The boys are right, Nina. It's too dangerous," Bobby said gently.

Nina looked over at him sternly. "Bobby, I've trusted my instincts from the moment I met you and they haven't failed me yet. All I ask is that you trust in them too," Nina said before walking out of the room towards her bedroom upstairs.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So what about that Sammy/Nina chemistry, huh? Nina is not a happy girl right now, so stick around to see what happens next!


	4. Fighter Pt1

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Thank you so much to the people who have subscribed and reviewed, you are AWESOME! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Fighter Pt. 1<span>

Nina wasn't going to give up that easily. She knew Sam and Dean had been doing this for years and they probably knew what they were talking about. She even appreciated their concern for her. But she wasn't about to just _let_ things happen to her. Eventually she was going to have to fight back.

She felt like she was meant to do more, like she _needed_ to do more. All this felt too familiar, too normal. Part of her feared why that was so, but the other part was actually ready to embrace it. If she didn't do something she was going to go crazy, she just knew it. She sat on the bed, looking out the window for a moment, giving Bobby time to get to bed when it happened.

She was in a house, a nicely kempt house considering it belonging to a bachelor. Her father walked into the living room. She was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Nothing good was on, but she was mostly just trying to kill time while her father had been doing the dishes in the next room.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" her father asked her.

"Dad, why can't we just have some regular father daughter time this time?" Nina asked; her words almost pleading.

"Nina, you know what's out there and I won't always be there to protect you. Neither will your mother," he replied, trying to ignore the look of disappointment in his daughter's big hazel eyes.

He knew she was only 15 years old and she just wanted to be a normal teenager, but he wanted her to be able to protect herself. He couldn't even think about what would become of him if anything were to ever happen to her. He would never be able to forgive himself.

"I'll tell you what, you give me an hour, and I'll take you out for a movie. Just the two of us," he said.

At that, Nina lit up. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to a movie with her father. As soon as she turned 12, he had turned their quality time into training sessions, and yes, she could drop kick a guy twice her size, but it didn't take away from the fact that she missed spending normal time with her father.

She's known for as long as she can remember that there were things out there, evil, dangerous things that could hurt her, or worse, kill her. She understood where her father was coming from with trying to teach her how to take care of herself, but it never stopped her from wanting a different life.

"Okay," Nina finally said to her father. "Just an hour and I'm counting it!"

"You got it," her father smiled.

They headed towards the garage. The space had been converted into a training area. The walls were adorned with all kinds of weapon, from knives to swords, to handguns and shotguns. Her father kept the better weapons locked up in his study, but these he used to train her.

"Grab the shotgun from the far wall," he instructed.

Nina went over towards it and as soon as she touched the gun she found herself back in her room in Bobby's house.

She looked around the room, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She looked out the window again, resolved. She was going to help the boys whether they liked it or not.

She walked out of the room and headed downstairs to find Bobby passed out on the desk over a pile of books. She walked on silently to the back door in the kitchen and grabbed a pair of car keys from the counter. She didn't know which one of Bobby's cars they belonged to, but that wasn't going to stop her. She stepped out to the back porch and ran to the garage. She tried two dinky cars before finally getting to Bobby's old minivan.

The guys were headed to Denver; they couldn't have gotten very far from the time they left. Nina hit the gas hoping she'd catch up to them before morning.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean sat in silence. All you could hear was the steady roar of the Impala as Dean hit 80 mph on the vacant road.<p>

The look on Sam's face as he had walked by him at Bobby's hadn't escaped Dean. He knew Sam, better than anyone, and he knew there was something there lying underneath surface. He was almost getting used to the insecurity that resided there, but this was different. It was new, and it was because of Nina.

"So, what was that all about back there, huh?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Back at Bobby's with Nina," Dean replied, with a role of his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, Sammy. You're sweet on her aren't ya?" Dean gave him a knowing smile.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh while looking out the window, avoiding Dean.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. She's hot, who could blame you?"

Sam now looked at his brother. "It's not like that, Dean."

"Then what is it like?"

"Can we not do this right now?"

"Aw, am I making you uncomfortable, Sammy?" Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away to look out the window again.

Dean smiled before turning to face the road again.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached Denver, they checked into the cheapest motel they could find. Not long after they had finally settled in and were going to get ready for bed, they heard a knock on the door.<p>

Sam got up to go answer it and looked at Dean in confusion. Dean just shrugged as he waiting on Sam to open the door. Sam looked through the peephole, he couldn't believe his eyes.

He opened the door, mouth gapping, and was met by Nina. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping?" Nina bit her lip as she looked at Sam's burning green eyes.

"You've completely lost your mind." Sam stated.

"Oh, yeah. But you've got to admit, pretty sneaky, huh?"

Sam turned around to see Dean's shocked face. "Wow."

"Are you going to let me in, Sam?" Nina asked, still standing at the doorway.

Sam didn't say a word as he moved aside to let her by. Nina walked in and looked around the poor excuse for a motel room and took a seat at the small table off to the side of the room. She folded her arms and looked at Dean; she knew what was coming next.

"Well, congratulations Nina. You've just been upgraded from 'Hot Chick' to 'Crazy Stalker Chick'," Dean finally said, irritation evident in his voice.

"And there it is," Nina sighed.

"Nina, this is reckless," said Sam as he went to sit on the corner of his bed, facing her.

"And you think I don't know that? I _know_ how this looks. But I'm here to tell you both, I don't _care_."

"Nina, you just can't—"

"My father is a hunter," Nina said, interrupting Sam.

The boys sat, wide eyed, in shock.

Dean stared at her for a moment before saying, "Come again?"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: oooh, so, as you noticed this is only part 1. Keep looking out for part 2! It'll be up soon enough. :D


	5. Fighter Pt2

Chapter Five: Fighter Pt.2

"I'm sorry; can you run that by me again?" Dean asked.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Dean, I've told you like five times already."

"I know. I'm just having trouble working it all out in my head."

"So, who is he?" Sam asked.

"Um…" Nina tried to see if she could remember details about the house. "I don't really know. It seemed like he lived very secluded. I guess he needs it to be to be packing the kind of weaponry he has."

"No name?"

Nina searched her mind, willing it to go farther back than just sitting in front of the TV. But nothing came to her. All she remembered were the trees all around the house when she passed by windows on the way to the garage. "Nothing."

"Well, you know what? I'm tired, and there's no point in racking our brains about this tonight. Sam and I have got an early morning tomorrow anyway, so goodnight," said Dean before lying down on the left side of his bed.

"You mean 'We' have an early morning," Nina said.

"No. You're staying here," Dean said. His eyes already closed.

"No, I'm—"

"Nina, let's just get some rest and discuss this in the morning," Sam said.

Nina could hear the exhaustion in his voice and she decided to let it go for now. She looked at the room and noticed there were only two beds, one of which Dean was already occupying. "Okay so how are we going to work out the sleeping arrangements?"

"I'll sleep with Dean, you take my bed."

Nina nodded before taking off her jacket and put in on the chair she had been sitting in before walking into the bathroom. Once she was done washing up, she poked her head out to make sure the guys were asleep. She took off her jeans and stayed in her black tank top and panties. Dean was facing away from her while Sam faced her bed. He had taken off his shirt and leaving only his white tank top on and she couldn't help but admire him. He was muscular and lean and found herself blushing at how she was ogling him. He looked peaceful as he held onto the pillow underneath him and she couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. His brown hair fell over his closed eyes ever so slightly and she fought back the desire to brush it away.

She climbed into bed and got under the covers before rolling over away from Sam and tried to fall asleep.

Sam had watched her as she had gotten into bed. He knew she had been looking at him and he held back the smile that threatened to come out. It was strange to him that such a subtle act from her could make him feel so good. Any other woman, he wouldn't have cared less, but with her? Yeah, with her he didn't hate it.

* * *

><p>Nina was woken up by Dean's incessant snoring. She sighed and rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand in between the two beds. It read 5am it made Nina grown. She'd only gotten a few hours of sleep and Dean was making it impossible for her to fit in two more. She looked over and noticed Sam had switched his pillow from being under his head, to being above it. She smiled and reached out to touch his arm.<p>

"Sam? Sam, are you awake?" she whispered.

Sam removed his pillow and placed it under his head again. "Hi," he smiled.

"How do you stand it? He's like a freight train."

"Normally he doesn't snore. This only happens when he's really exhausted."

"You guys are really close," Nina stated.

"He's all I've got," he replied solemnly.

Nina gave him a sad smiled. "Bobby told me your dad died. I'm sorry."

Sam was a bit taken aback. He wasn't expecting that to come from her. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Nina asked trying to change the subject. The sadness in Sam's eyes at her mentioning his father was heartbreaking to say the least.

"For as long as I can remember. After my mother died, all my father could think about was finding the thing that killed her, and in turn he taught me and Dean everything he knew."

"I think my father did the same thing with me. I was 12 years old when he started my training. I don't think I liked it very much. In the memory I had, I was practically begging him for some quality time. But I could tell he was trying to do the right thing. He just wanted to protect me."

"I never wanted this life either. I even went to college for a while, trying to escape it. I wanted to become a lawyer. But of course, that never happened."

"What changed?"

"Um… the same thing that killed my mother killed my girlfriend a year and a half ago. It's funny; I had always been at odds with my father, but in that moment? I understood him. For the first time in my whole life, I understood him."

The guilt in Sam's voice didn't escape Nina and she reached out to touch his arm in comfort.

Sam gave her a grateful smile. "So, you know how to fight?" he asked changing the subject.

"I think so. I keep hoping that I can remember more, like maybe my parent's names? Anything that would be enough to find them and figure out who I am, but all I have are images and feelings of these moments of which I have no idea what to do with."

She was rambling and Sam found it endearing in spite of himself. "We'll figure it out. It's what we do."

Nina smiled.

They had spent the next few hours talking until Dean woke up.

"Good morning sunshine!" Nina said and Dean gave her a sluggish smile as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"You guys were up all night?" Dean asked.

"Dude, you wouldn't stop snoring," replied Sam.

"So sorry," Dean gave a cheeky grin before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>The day had been spent investigating the case Sam and Dean had gone up there to check out. During breakfast Nina had convinced Sam and Dean to at least let her tag along. They had agreed, but much to Nina's disappointment, she wasn't allowed out of the Impala while the guys did all the leg work. She was really agitated by the time it was night time as she sat in the backseat during a stakeout in an old alley in the center of the city.<p>

"Guys, this is ridiculous, I can't believe you made me stay in this car all freaking day!"

"Be happy it was the car and not the motel," Dean said as he scanned their surroundings.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I could've done what you guys did today. Ask a few questions, do a little investigating. Like it's hard?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to gag you," Dean threatened.

"Dean…" Sam said in a warning tone.

Nina looked at him hard through his rearview mirror. "Oh, make a move. I fucking dare you."

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the far end of the alley. Sam and Dean shot out of the car and headed towards the sound, guns in hand.

"Stay here," Sam told her over his shoulder, following Dean into the alley.

"Sam!" Nina whispered harshly. "Damn it!"

It didn't take long for a girl to come running around the corner with a werewolf at her heals. But just when Sam and Dean were going to start firing, four more werewolves followed close behind, much to their astonishment.

"What the hell?" Dean said eyes wide.

They hadn't anticipated this at all. They had been right about whom one of them was, but this? Yeah, this was definitely unexpected.

Suddenly, the werewolf that had been after the girl tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Sam started firing before the thing could get a chance to harm her, but the moment he did, the rest of the pack started coming for him. Dean started firing, killing one, but another came at him full force.

Sam fell to the ground as he shot at one of them coming his way. But it wasn't fast enough to get the other one. It knocked the gun out of Sam's hand before he could fire another shot. Sam tried to keep the werewolf off of him and cried out when it started scratching at his arms.

Nina looked on in horror. "Sam!" she yelled from inside the car. "Screw this." She pushed the door to the Impala open and ran out towards him.

Dean finished off the last werewolf just in time to see Nina running up to pick up Sam's gun off the floor and start firing at the werewolf attacking his brother. He was amazed to see her handing the weapon with such ease. It was almost like she had done it many times before, like she never forgot.

Nina was breathing heavily as she saw the werewolf fall lifelessly on Sam. He pushed the dead werewolf off and looked over at her with a mixture of shock and gratitude.

Then there was silence.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Nina saved Sammy! whoohoo! LOL. Please review! It makes me all kinds of happy. :)


	6. These Cracks That I Show

A/N: Ok, so first of all I would like to thank my girls Ashley and Kaisa for being so beyond amazing and encouraging me so much. You ladies are beyond words. This chapter I dedicate to you. I LOVE YOU!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: These Cracks That I Show<span>

The only sudden sound was of the girl's shuffling and standing up before looking around at the horrifying aftermath. She waited but a moment before darting out of the alley.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Dean called out after her.

"Nina?" Sam said silently as he stood up and walked over to her.

Nina looked up to meet Sam's green eyes. She was in total shock, her mind was racing, and her heart ached at the sight of these things turning back into the humans they once were. Sam put his hand up to her face and felt her sigh.

"I'm okay," she whispered. She brought her hand up and placed it over his. "I'm okay."

And to her dismay, she truly was. It was becoming apparent to her that this was probably her life at one point. It just had to be. Something this horrible and dangerous shouldn't come this naturally to her. She looked down at the gun and handed it to Sam. She looked at his torn arms and winced.

"I'll be fine," he said to her.

"We should go and get you patched up. Is there any first aid in the car?" she asked.

Sam simply nodded.

Dean looked on at the interaction going on before him. It felt almost wrong to be watching, like he was intruding on something private. "Yeah, this is awkward," he said to himself. "Um… I'll clean up, you guys head for the car. I'll be there in a minute," he said to Sam and Nina before looking away.

Sam sat on the hood of the car while Nina wrapped gauze around his arm. They were silent as Sam looked at her patching him up. She was tiny next to him and it amazed him how someone so small and seemingly fragile could handled herself so well, saving his life. She was looking down, concentrating on his wounds, her black hair falling on her face, she tucked some of it behind her ear and he was able to see the delicate features of her face. Her lashed fell so delicately over her cheeks and her lips pursed as she hooked the gauze together, before starting to work on his other arm.

"Stop looking at me," she suddenly said before grabbing cotton from the kit to clean his other arm.

"Sorry," Sam said immediately, blushing at the fact that he had just been caught.

"No, you're not," Nina said, smiling.

"Excuse me?"

Nina looked up into his green eyes, her smile still intact. "What are you trying to find in here, Sam?"

He smiled back. "I don't know."

Nina cocked her head, never breaking eye contact.

"Nothing," he said, looking away.

"Sam… out with it."

"How about I just thank you instead," Sam replied with a sigh, glancing back at her.

"Pussy..."

To that he leaned in so closed to her face, just one slight move and he would've been able to kiss her. Nina held her breath and her heart began to race. Her body suddenly reacting against her will and she bit her lip in a feeble attempt at calming her nerves. "Hardly," he whispered.

"Ready to go…?" asked Dean as he approached them, interrupting the moment. Nina poked her head out from behind Sam just in time to see Dean walk over to the driver's side.

"Yeah, almost done," she replied as she finished patching Sam up.

* * *

><p><em>Nina was running. She didn't know if she was running away or running to something, but she was running with determination. Her feet clapped against the linoleum floor as she moved down the hallway. Door after door lined the walls, she knew where she was. She was in her college campus.<em>

_Suddenly the hall started to fill up with people, making it difficult for her to move. She saw faces, Familiar faces: Her classmates, her roommate, and her boyfriend._

"_Harvey," she said to him as he came up to her._

"_Why didn't you tell me, Nina?" he asked, his brown eyes looking at her with disappointment._

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Why you left me?"_

"_I… I don't know."_

"_Yes, you do," Harvey walked up closer to her and with every step he took, his face was changing. It was so contorted until he looked like someone completely different; until he looked like her father._

"_Dad…?"_

"_Why didn't you save me, sweetheart? You could've saved me." As he said the words, his neck started to cut itself open and he began to bleed profusely._

"_Dad, what's happening?" Nina asked, feeling the panic rise inside her as she saw the life slowly leave her father's eyes. His body started to decay and she started to sob._

"_Daddy!"_

Nina shot up in her bed. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt it was going to come out of her chest. She touched her face and felt the sweat and tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked over to her right and saw Sam and Dean fast asleep.

She pulled the covers away and walked silently to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sam heard her whimpering in her sleep and then she had gone quiet so he didn't bother waking her. It had been a long day and he just wanted her to rest. But when he saw her get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, he decided to follow her. He leaned in his ear to the door and heard the water running.

"Nina?"

"I'm fine, Sam," Nina replied trying to sound confident, but her voice was shaky. In fact, her whole body was shaking. She turned off the faucet and dried her face with the towel.

"Are you sure?" asked Sam, not buying her words.

Nina leaned against the wall and slid down until she hit the floor. Fresh tears started to make their way down her cheeks again.

She felt like she was breaking. She had tried so hard to be strong, to face the circumstances with a brave face, but she was cracking under the pressure. God only knew what has become of her mother and now her father is dead? Not to mention what had happened earlier that night. She could still see their faces as they lay on the ground, dead and bloody, by her own hand.

She must've tried to escape this life at one point and now she knew why. She had gone to college, just like Sam had done, made friends, had a roommate and a boyfriend. And she left it all to come back to what, this?

She wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to stop from shaking when she heard the door opening.

Sam opened the door after not hearing a reply from her. He walked in and the sight before him just tore him up inside. He closed the door behind him so not to disturb Dean and crouched down beside Nina.

"Hey… hey, it's okay," Sam whispered as he ran his hand over her head comfortingly.

Nina looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.

Sam sat down beside her. "Come here…" He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him readily. She felt calmer the moment she was in his arms. Her head was on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to ease her. She gave a deep sigh as she sank deeper into his embrace.

Nina had her cheek against his chest and she couldn't help but smell him. He smelled like his faded cologne that he liked to wear and him. It was the most comforting thing to her and she leaned back to look up at him. She set her eyes on his lips and she raised her hand up to touch them lightly with her fingers before placing her hand on his cheek.

Sam locked eyes with her, becoming fully aware of her actions. "Nina, what are you doing?" he asked as he placed his hand over hers on his face.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh! I was in a really dark space in this chapter; I hope it didn't depress you! lol. Please review; it makes me all kinds of giddy. :D


	7. Fragile Strength

A/N: So... I was having a bit of trouble with this chappy. But I finally got it to where I wanted it. Hope you like!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Fragile Strength<span>

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't like this moment hadn't crossed his mind. It crossed his mind plenty of times in fact, but never like this. But see, this was exactly what kept him so drawn to Nina like moth to a flame. She never seized to amaze him. She looked at him now with pleading eyes, and he'd be damned if he ever hurt her.

She was vulnerable. Sam knew that kissing her now would mean she might regret it later, and he didn't want her to ever look at him like he was some sort of a mistake. He wanted to help her; he wanted to take her pain away. But kissing her wasn't going to make that happen.

"Nina, I can't," he finally said.

If possible, her face fell further into sadness, "Why not?" she asked meekly.

"Because it wouldn't be right… I understand you're hurting and I wish so bad that I could make it better. But not like this."

Nina nodded as tears started to flow again.

Sam's heart broke for her. He grabbed her face and placed a kiss on her forehead before gently pressing her head against his chest again.

Nina didn't know how long she had been asleep in Sam's arms, but she figured it had been well into the morning because she woke up with a start at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"What the hell?" Dean said at the sight before him.

"She couldn't sleep," Sam simply replied.

"Well, that's all well and good, but I need to take a leak."

Nina rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from Sam. Sam looked at her, trying to read her face, looking for a sign that she was alright. But she didn't look at him once. She stood up, didn't care that she was in her underwear and tank top in front of Dean, and walked right passed him.

Dean's eyes followed her out before turning to Sam, "Is she alright?"

Sam pushed himself off the ground and sigh. "I don't know."

Sam walked out to the room just in time to see Nina putting on her jeans. She grabbed her brush from her bag and started brushing her hair. She was quiet and Sam wasn't sure how to approach her. Nina could feel his eyes on her and she sighed as she picked her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm fine, Sam," she finally said.

"I wish I could believe you," he replied.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm embarrassed. And it won't happen again," Nina said, irritation slowly creeping up in her voice.

"After everything, you're really going to start doing that with me?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretend like everything is okay, when clearly it's not." Sam replied. "I know you, Nina."

"No, you don't know me, Sam._I_ don't even know me!"

"I know you're scared. And I know whatever you dreamt about last night finally did you in. But it's okay—"

"It's okay? My father was killed. Tell me how that is okay?" Nina said with a shaky voice.

Sam stopped for a moment, letting the weight of her words sink in. No wonder she was such a mess last night. He can't even begin to imagine what she saw in her dream, but he knew this was just starting to unfold for her.

"You don't have to go through this alone," he said gently as he began to walk towards her.

God, what was he doing to her? It's like he was deliberately trying to break down all her defenses. She had messed up last night. She had let him see her like that and worse, she let him comfort her. The images of her father were too fresh still and she fought to stay strong. She wasn't going to allow herself to break down again. Not again.

"Stop it," She said putting her hand up to halting his steps, trying to regain some sort of control.

"Stop what?"

Nina felt so exposed before him in spite of herself. Even when she had her walls up for the rest of the world, somehow he was the only one who could see right through her and she hated it.

"Just _stop_. I can't do this. I won't."

Sam grabbed her hand put it on his chest. He stood, towering over her. She looked up at him, feeling his heart beating and fighting the urge to just fall into his arms just like she had last night.

"I'm right here," he whispered.

In that moment Nina knew he wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to abandon her. And most of all, he wasn't going to let her carry this weight alone. How he knew exactly what she needed, even when she didn't know it herself, was beyond her. And then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks, it hit her.

She was falling for him.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. "So, who's up for breakfast? I'm starving!" Dean paused when he looked at Sam and Nina standing in close proximity of each other and he instantly felt awkward. "Should I come back later?"

"Uh, no, that's okay," replied Nina as she pulled her hand away from Sam's grasp and stepped away. She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the motel room.

Sam and Dean watched Nina close the door behind her and Sam sighed.

"Sorry, Sammy," said Dean sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>They sat in silence during breakfast. Nina was surfing the internet on Sam's laptop while Sam and Dean ate. Sam sat next to Nina and looked up when he felt Dean's gaze on him. Sam looked at him questioningly and Dean just replied with a dismissive shrug.<p>

"So… what are you looking for, Nina?" asked Dean, breaking the silence.

"Our next stop," she replied, absentmindedly.

"Oh? So are you like going to start working cases now?"

Nina looked up at him hardheartedly. "Dean, if you want to continue to give me a hard time about wanting to help, by all means. But know this, it won't stop me. I'm going to do this, whether you like it or not."

"Whoa, I wasn't going to say anything," Dean replied innocently, with his arms up in surrender.

Nina narrowed her eyes, "You _always_ say something."

"Hell, if you could do again what you did to those sons of bitches the other night, I'll even give you my gun."

Nina snorted in amusement. "No, you won't."

"You're right, I won't."

Nina gave him a half smile.

Sam was looking at Nina and he was grateful to his brother for at least making her smile a little. "So, where are we going?" Sam asked, leaning over and looking at the computer screen.

Nina looked at Sam for a minute and tried to hide the fact that it pleased her to have him this close. He had his arm resting behind her head on the booth and it almost felt like he was surrounding her. She could fight him all she wanted, but it was never going to change the fact that she felt safe with him. She knew she was being difficult but this was the only way she knew how to deal and she just needed time. This was just too much to handle all at once and she wanted something to focus on. So she decided to look up the college she had dreamt about. She bit her lip before turning her attention back to the screen before her.

"Um, we're going to Florida."

"What's in Florida?" asked Dean.

"Well, in my dream last night, I was in a university," Nina replied.

"You were going to school?" Sam asked.

Nina nodded, "Yeah, I was a student at FSU. Maybe if we go there, I can find out more about my parents and about my father's death."

"How do you know what school you were going to?"

"I don't know. I just do. I guess the dream triggered a memory."

"Well, I want to make a stop by the Roadhouse first before we head down to Florida," said Dean before digging into the last of his scrambled eggs.

"Roadhouse?" asked Nina.

"Yeah, some old friends of our dad's," Sam said before turning to look at Dean. "What for…?"

"No reason. I just thought we'd stop by for a visit."

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew his brother too well not to notice when he was up to something.

Dean just gave him a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know! I'm terrible! But like I've said to some of my readers before, I aim to tease. :D but I promise, it will happen ok, it will happen. It isn't an M rating for nothing'! Please review and I'll love you forever! XOXO


	8. The Roadhouse

A/N: So, it's been a busy week. But I was finally able to get this chapter out! To those who know me, you know I LOVE Spuffy. So, there's a nod to them in here. If you're a fan, you might be able to catch it. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: The Roadhouse<span>

It was Sam's turn to drive and he looked at Nina through the rearview mirror. She sat in silence in the back seat as she looked out the window. He could tell she was deep in thought. Her brow was crease and her arms were crossed, holding herself. He could only imagine what was going on in her head.

Last night had been one of the most terrifying things he had ever experienced. And that was saying a lot considering his line of work. Demons, ghosts, shape shifters, he can handle. But Nina? Well, saying he cared about her was putting it lightly.

Holding her last night, watching her sleep, he's never felt so vulnerable around anyone before. Not Jessica. Not even Dean. And no one knew him better than his brother. He'd never felt a bigger need to protect someone. He had always been the one that needed the protecting, and as he got older, he and Dean looked out for each other. It was a bit overwhelming what he was feeling for this girl and he couldn't describe it, but last night had changed everything.

Nina's face was flush and she bit her lip, before running her fingers through her hair, bringing it away from her face. Sam tried to hide his smile. Her unconscious little habits were just too endearing.

Nina looked out the window thinking about her father and thinking about Sam's words. She hadn't meant for Sam to see her that way last night, but it happened and now looking back at it, she was grateful.

She didn't know how she would've been able to sleep soundly if it wasn't for him. The image of her dad like that was something she wasn't sure she would ever get over. But being in Sam's arms and feeling like it was okay to not be strong, at least for that moment, was just what she needed.

Nina couldn't help but blushed when she remembered how she had tried to kiss him. Maybe at the time it was ill-advised, but it didn't change the fact that the desire was still there. She felt humiliated that she had practically thrown herself at Sam and she couldn't help but feel like he wanted it too, but maybe it had been her imagination.

Nina bit her lip before brushing her hair away from her face. She looked up and met his green eyes through the review mirror before he looked away.

"Are we there yet?" she asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Just a little further," Sam replied, smiling.

"I'm surprised you let him drive, Dean. Here I thought it would take more than a pair of pliers to pry your claws from the steering wheel," Nina said, jokingly.

"It was hard, believe me," he replied.

"Hey, I earned this!" said Sam in mock indignation.

Nina smiled as she leaned forward, resting her arms on the front seat. "You know, it's just a car you guys…"

"What did you just say?"Dean asked, not believing his ears.

"Oh, here we go…" Sam said with a sigh.

"This baby is a classic."

"Dean, it's a gas sucker," Nina stated, "With a cassette player."

"Don't listen to her baby. She a girl, she doesn't understand," Dean cooed as rubbed the car door.

Sam started to chuckle and Nina rolled her eyes at Dean before she started to laugh too. She looked up ahead and saw that they were approaching an old place that read _Harvelle's Roadhouse_. The sight of it triggered a sudden memory.

_Nina was in the passenger seat of a van. She looked to her left and saw her father sitting beside her. He drove as he sang along to Phil Collins and it made her smile. This was the small moments she loved; the ones where it was just her and her dad in his van, driving down the open road, listening to 80s music._

_She began to sing with him while she looked out and saw that they were approaching the Roadhouse. She was excited; it had been a while since they had visited. After her parent's divorce, the visits became fewer and farther between and she missed coming here. The dust came up as the van drove up the front lot. Once Nina's father turned off the engine, they stepped out of the van and made their way inside._

Sam parked the impala in front of the Roadhouse. Nina's stomach churned as she looked at the familiar place.

Sam and Dean were about to get out of the car when Nina said, "I've been here before…"

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

Nina stepped out of the car, ignoring Sam's perplexed expression before him and Dean got out of the car as well.

Sam looked at Dean from across the impala, "Dean, what's going on?"

"I called Ellen. I told her about our new roommate and she said she might be able to help," Dean said.

"How?"

"She just said her name sounded familiar, but she could be anyone, so she wanted to see her for herself."

"Dean, you could've told me what you were up to."

"And miss this look on your face?"

"Are you guys coming or not?" Nina asked as she waited on the small porch.

Sam and Dean looked over at her and met her at the porch before walking inside.

Nina stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the woman at the bar. It was like a memory from a dream replaying itself before her. The smell, the way the bar was arranged. It was all still the same.

Ellen looked up at the Winchester boys and her mouth went slack when she saw the girl who stood in between them. To say she was shocked wouldn't have done her justice. "Joanna Beth!" she called out over her shoulder, never looking away from Nina. She walked around the bar and came over to her. "Well, I'll be damned…" she breathed out.

Jo came out of the kitchen and stood stock still the moment she saw Nina. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Wait, you guys know her?" Sam asked pointing at Nina.

"Of course, I know her," replied Ellen. "Look at you; you look so much like you're daddy," she smiled

Nina perked up at that. "You knew my father?"

Ellen nodded. "He was an old friend."

"Can you tell me about what happened to him?" Nina asked.

"I don't know much, but why don't you take a seat and I'll fix you and the boys something to drink."

Nina, Sam and Dean sat at the bar while Ellen started preparing their drinks.

Jo came over and smiled gently. "It's so good to see you, Nina."

Nina returned her soft smile.

"So, what's the deal, Ellen?" Dean asked as Ellen gave them their drinks.

"Your daddy was a hunter, just another who would stop by from time to time. He used to visit a lot and became one of my Bill's good friends. He used to come by a lot with your momma until they split up. Then it was just you and him coming around when it was his turn to have you. But as you got older, the visits stopped."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Well, you're daddy was always very paranoid. I guess, as a hunter, he had seen too much and it was starting to weigh on him. He was so happy when you went away to college. He sure as hell didn't want this for you. But with my Bill dying, and your mother leaving him, he just became more secluded and distant. Then with you being gone, it was the last straw for him. But none of that did him any good in the end," Ellen said solemnly. "One night, someone or something broke into his house and killed him."

Nina knew what her father's fate had been, but it still hurt to hear it coming from someone else. But the pain only served to fuel her growing desire to find out more. She wanted to know who her father was and who had done this to him. And most of all, she wanted to know about her mother and pray that she was still alive.

"Ellen, what were my parent's names?" she finally asked.

"Addie Morgan and Steve Wandell."

Sam and Dean went rigid.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I love Jo and Ellen. And there will be more of them coming up. Also, this chapter had a bit of a personal touch to it so I hope some of you could relate to it. Please review! I will send out all kinds of chocolaty goodness your way if you do! :D


	9. D'yer Mak'er

A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who have subscribed, favorited and reviewed this story. You guys flatter me just the simple fact that you've taken the time to read it! Ok, so I had posted this yesterday but I wasn't very sure about the ending. I didn't want it to be such a flippant moment so I added a little more. Hope you like!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: D'yer Mak'er<span>

Dean took a big gulp of his scotch and looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. This wasn't happening. He couldn't believe this was Steve Wandell's daughter. The girl whose father Sam killed. Well, it wasn't really Sam. But the evidence would've shown differently if he hadn't destroyed it. They would've hunted Sammy down and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

Dean looked at Nina and he could tell she was trying keep up a brave face as she took in Ellen's words. There was determination there and he could already see where this was going. If the other night with the werewolves were any indication, he knew that she wasn't going to stop until she avenged her father.

He sighed. This was the last thing they needed. He was going to have to figure out a way to keep Nina from finding out about Sam. And from the looks of things, it wasn't going to be easy. He knew his brother and he knew that there was something between him and Nina, which was only going to make things harder to keep Sam from talking.

"What about my mother? Have you heard anything?" Nina asked Ellen.

"No. I haven't heard a word from her in years… the last I heard of her was when she took you with her down to Florida after the divorce."

"We've got to figure something out. She's in trouble and I just… I need to do something," said Nina.

"Well, I can get Ash to do some research, see if maybe something comes up. But in the meantime, if you three would like to stay, there's a couple of spare bed in the back and Nina can stay in Jo's room," Ellen offered.

"Thanks, Ellen, it looks like we're going to have to," said Dean, "Sammy, come help me get our stuff out of the car."

Sam nodded and followed Dean outside.

Dean turned around to face Sam one they were out of earshot. "Are you freaking kidding me?" he exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Well, this is a nice turn of events, isn't it?" said Sam with a sigh.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Dean started to pace.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, we have to tell her."

That made Dean stop dead in his tracks, "Okay, I know this is a foreign concept to you, but you can't. Not one word, you understand me?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because nobody can know, Sam! Do you have any idea the kind of shit storm you would be in if this got out?"

"I'm not looking to tell the whole world, Dean."

"No, you're just looking to tell the daughter of the man you killed."

"Dean…"

"Look, if we could find Meg and kill her once and for all, then there won't ever be any reason for Nina to get too deep into this."

"Dean, there's a reason why she was sent to us."

"By who, her mother? Who knows what that crazy Witch was thinking when she left her daughter to us with no memory. We don't know what they were up to, Sam. And I can see she's already starting to cloud your judgment," Dean said accusingly.

"She's not clouding my judgment, Dean. But I'm not going to let her fight this alone either," Sam argued.

"So what, telling her how you were involved in her dad's murder, that's supposed to help her?"

"No! But, you do know that she's not going to give up that easy."

"That doesn't mean you have to volunteer information! Just… do what I say, okay, Sammy. Trust me, the less she knows, the better."

Sam reluctantly nodded in agreement. He didn't like this. Nina had the right to know. But on some level he knew Dean was right. This just wasn't the right time. They needed to know more. They needed to find her mother and figure out what happened to her. If Meg was somehow involved then they needed to take her out, at least for Nina's sake. With the Colt missing, he wasn't sure how they were going to do that exactly, but they'd figure something out.

If Sam was being honest with himself, it scared him to think that maybe Nina's mother knew something about him. Not just about his involvement in her ex husband's death, but also the plans the yellow eyed demon had for him.

Sam hadn't had a vision since before Nina came into his life, but it never left his mind that it wasn't over. In fact, he knew it was far from it. Addie Morgan knew something, he could feel it. What she knew and what she was planning on doing with that information, he wasn't sure. But he hoped Ash could find a lead on her because unless Nina miraculously got her memory back, they were going to be dead in the water.

* * *

><p>It was late and the last of the customers that had stopped by the roadhouse throughout the day had cleared out. Nina was standing by the jukebox, scanning through the song choices. It was all mostly classic rock. She rolled her eyes. As if she hadn't had enough of it in the car with Dean. She sighed before deciding on Led Zeppelin. The sound of D'yer Mak'er filled the roadhouse.<p>

Jo and Dean were chatting while Ellen finished cleaning up. Sam sat at the bar, nursing a beer as he looked at Nina. His eyes roamed her body as she swayed in rhythm to the song. The way her hips popped gently with every move she made was mesmerizing. Nina turned around just in time to catch Sam looking at her and smiled before making her way over to him. Sam blushed at being caught and looked away quickly.

"You know, that staring thing you do is kind of creepy. Cute, but creepy," she said to him as she leaned against the bar.

Sam gave her a shy smile, "I wasn't staring. I was simply admiring…you know, the jukebox."

Nina smirked at his little save. "Simply admiring isn't going to get you anywhere, Sammy."

Sam cocked his head. That was the first time she had called him 'Sammy' and though he would've protested at anyone else but Dean calling him that, coming from her, he couldn't bring himself to hate it.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he asked.

"Hm… I say, you get up and dance with me." Nina was starting to feel a buzz from the few drinks she had had earlier and she couldn't care less. She was itching to have some fun, at least get away from her head for a little bit.

"I'm not a very good dancer."

"You want to know a secret?" Nina leaned into his ear and whispered, "I don't care." With that, Nina grabbed his jacket and pulled him off of the stool.

Sam clumsily let himself get dragged to the floor and looked down at Nina while he let her take the lead. She grabbed his hands and began to dance, urging him to move with her.

"Now tell me Sam, when was the last time you had any fun?" Nina asked him.

"Honestly? I can't remember."

"Well, that's okay, neither can I," she said and Sam laughed.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that either. Things had been so stressful lately, he was almost getting used to the ominous state he tended to find himself in.

Sam looked into Nina's big hazel eyes and felt a certain calm come over him that was so foreign to him, he didn't know what to do with himself. She was smiling, God did she have a beautiful smile. And she was doing it again, that thing where she was biting her lip. Nina looked up at him and with just a little tilt of his head; he was kissing her.

Sam placed his hand on her face as he pulled her in closer. Nina could feel the world falling away. She placed her hands on his waist, pulling him to her, letting herself be taken over by him. Sam sucked in her lower lip gently, the one she loved to bite, making Nina groaned so low; it was barely audible. She kissed back with just as much gentle need as he was giving and she was feeling the urge to take him building like a slow burn.

Then Sam pulled away and pecked her lips once, then again, before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Way to go, Sammy!" Dean shouted.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so there it is! Please Review! I will love you forever!


	10. In The Middle Of The Night

A/N: So I finally decided to continue this fic. I've been going through quite a lot in the past year and I am so happy to be back to work on this story. It's honestly been the most fun I have had writing something. I hope you're all still with me. The next chapter is already in the works so I hope to have it up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: In the Middle of the Night<span>

Sam wasn't at the Roadhouse. He didn't know where he was exactly, he was only aware of the sudden fear that rushed inside him like a tidal wave. He saw Nina being grabbed by a woman with long chestnut hair and the same delicate features as Nina, but she was much older.

It was Addie, Nina's mother. She had one of her hands wrapped around Nina's neck and holding her up off the ground. Nina was struggling to breathe as she held on to the arm that was slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"Mom—Mom, please," Nina choked out.

"Your mother isn't here right now," said Addie before she threw Nina so hard and fast across the room, when Nina hit the wall, she fell lifelessly to the ground.

Sam shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He looked to the bed beside him to find Dean dead asleep. He ran his hands over his face in a failed attempt to wipe the memory away from his mind.

His first vision in weeks and it was about her. To say he was shaken up would've been an understatement. He couldn't understand why he had that vision. Normally his visions were about people that were just like him, people with special abilities. But this, this was different.

Sam took a deep breath before deciding to get out of bed. He needed some fresh air. He grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room silently as to not wake his brother up. He made his way out through the bar until he reached the front of the Roadhouse.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door creaking in protest made Nina turn around.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" asked Sam as soon as he noticed her sitting on the hood of the Impala.

Nina instantly smiled as she watched him approach her, "Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?"

Her smile, even in the dimness of the night, was captivating. Considering how rough she's had it, he admired her for forging on; for still being able to smile like that. She had even had enough in her to brighten him up tonight. He couldn't bear the thought of anything ever taking that away from her. The light in her eyes that she still somehow had despite all the pain she carries was too precious. He knew that his visions always came true and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. But if he could help it, he was going to keep it from happening if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Bad dream," Sam replied with a deep sigh, digging his hands into his pockets before looking up.

Nina looked at him closely as his eyes gazed up at the sky. Something was bothering him. "You wanna tell me about it?"

Sam met her eyes and shook his head, "It's not important."

Nina narrowed her eyes, she didn't believe him but it was late and she wasn't up to argue so she let it go. At least for the moment.

"Sit with me?" she asked.

Sam hesitated. He could already see where this was going. She was stubborn and she wouldn't just take anything he said at face value. Just as much as he admired her, he hated that she could read him so well. "You know, we should go inside. It's late."

Nina glared at him, "I know it's late, Sam. Humor me."

Sam looked away from her for a moment, scanning their surroundings. The night was still. Save for the sound of the crickets, there was complete silence. It was unnerving.

"Please," he heard Nina say. He turned to look at her again before finally sitting next to her.

Nina leaned back against the windshield and looked up at the dark sky glittered with stars. She waited for Sam to do the same before speaking.

"I had another memory. Or at least I think it was a memory," she said.

Sam turned his head to look at her as she held her eyes to the sky.

"My dad and I, I think we used to do this. Sit outside and look up at the stars. I don't think it happened very often."

Sam looked away from her and looked up. They sat for a moment in silence. For all the traveling he did with his brother, taking in the vastness of the dark sky and appreciating the beauty in it was never something they did. There was too much bad out there, but doing something as simple as star gazing somehow made all that just a little more bearable.

"Sam, you know what's coming, don't you?" Nina finally said, breaking the silence.

Sam was taken aback by the statement not because he didn't expect her to probe the subject, but because she could feel it too. She was much more intuitive than he had previously given her credit for.

"I'm not sure," Sam simply replied. He didn't know what else to say to her. He was afraid if he said too much, he would start to dig a hole that he might not be able to get himself out of. It was killing him to keep her in the dark about what he really was and about what really happened to her father. But much worse, about what was going to happen to her.

"Don't lie to me."

Sam met her eyes. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

Nina frowned. She has felt fear for the things that might be out there, for the thing that killed her father, for the thing that might be hurting her mother. But looking at Sam now and hearing the conviction in his voice, she felt more afraid than ever.

She nodded, "I know."

Sam leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. Nina began to kiss him back eagerly. She held his face in her hand, pulling him closer to her as she parted her lips invitingly. Sam's strong hand traveled down, stopping at her hip, pressing her against him.

Nina's hand moved from his face to the back of his head, her fingers getting tangled with the hair in the nape of his neck. She could feel relief wash over her as he kissed her. She had never felt safer or more at ease than when she was with him. There was something out there that they were going to have to fight, but being with Sam, being in his arms, she felt like she could face it.

There was a sudden flash and Nina looked on frantically. Her head felt like it was on fire as she tried to make out her surroundings. She was inside a car. It wasn't the Impala. It was a smaller car and she was driving it. She could hear screaming as she fought to focus her jumbled vision. She looked out the windows, trying to see where she was. First sign read 'Interstate 80', moments later, a second sign read 'Welcome to Omaha'.

_Find me._

Nina felt her body hit the ground ungracefully and her hazel eyes went wide. She looked around as she panted, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Nina!" She heard Sam call out. "Nina, are you okay?"

She looked up, to see him looming over her, holding her arms, keeping her upright. She held on to him, taking a hold of this reality.

"My mother. I know where she is."

* * *

><p>Meg was not happy. As a matter of fact, she was downright pissed. This wench that she inhabited somehow mustered enough power to knock her out. Not to mention give her quite a headache. She already knew what she had done. She can see it in her memories. The bitch had somehow sent message to her daughter of their whereabouts. This didn't settle well with Meg, it simply ruined the surprise! She was getting close and Addie was getting scared.<p>

"You're going to pay for that, bitch," said Meg into the review mirror.

Suddenly, it dawned on her that she could possibly use what Addie did to her advantage. She pulled over and turned off the car.

"Mark my words. When you're stupid daughter finds us, I'll slit her throat just like I did her father," she spat.

Addie protested causing Meg to hold her head, cringing at the sudden pain in her skull, "Stop it!"

She thrashed, trying to shake Addie's grip, "STOP!"

Meg pushed the door of the car open and fell onto the pavement. She was breathing heavy as she regained control. "Fight me all you want, Addie. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was a little short, but I felt this was a good cliffy for the next chappy. hehe! Please review! Can't wait to know what you think!


End file.
